


Minish Sized Heroes

by renegademageanders



Series: Minish Sized Heroes plus a few extras [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Descriptions of Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Major Character Injury, Minish Magic, Minor Injuries, depictions of corpses, description of torture, eventual angst, lots of angst who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegademageanders/pseuds/renegademageanders
Summary: Four gets a letter from an old friend with a plea for help.
Series: Minish Sized Heroes plus a few extras [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727773
Comments: 27
Kudos: 151





	1. On Their Way~

**Author's Note:**

> Linked Universe belongs to jojo56830 on Tumblr.
> 
> Another Multi Chapter Fic. Oh boy. Don't worry 'Not a Dream, Link' is still in the works. it has not been forgotten~
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing AutumnAlchemist~

Sitting in a private corner of Telma's bar, the heroes sat half asleep early in the morning. None of them wanted to be awake after everything that had happened to them the day before on the bridge of Hylia. Going from mid battle in one era to mid battle in another was tiring. Four especially, as both the physical and emotional exhaustion of the switches and battles were tiring. Not to mention trying to keep the harmony of his other selves in his mind.

“Good morning! I have mail for Link of Lon Lon Ranch, Link of Outset Island, and The Hero of the Minish!” The mailman stated cheerfully. Time, Wind and Four all raised their hands. Time got his normal letter from Malon making him smile softly. Wind got more drawings from his sister making him grin and laugh at the letter with them. But Four? He was mildly confused that he wasn't called 'Link' as well. Just by one of his titles.

“...What's a Minish?” Legend asked suddenly. Wind's head whipped up from his letter at the mention of the Minish that the captain thought he was going to crack his neck.

“Minish?!” Wind squealed in delight before slapping his hands over his mouth, crumpling the papers still held in them.

Four smiled at Wind and then opened his letter. He didn't notice Warriors or Legend moving to read over his shoulders. He started to read the letter, grinning and laughed here and there, and then he frowned with annoyance. “Damn it Ezlo... You had to remind me of that...”

“Who's Ezlo?” Warriors asked curiously, startling the smallest hero.

“How the fuck can you read that gibberish?” Legend asked a moment later.

“Ezlo is an old friend. And my companion on my first adventure.” Four stated, not bothering to answer Legend. A moment later he noticed the small box shaped drawing on the paper. That was odd. He tapped it curiously and without warning a small box popped out of the letter startling everyone.

“...Huh. That's a new spell I didn't know he knew.” He commented, continuing to read the letter, now holding the box carefully and wondering what was inside.

A moment later Four stood up abruptly, knocking his chair back. “Fusk!”

Snickering alerted him to what he had said. The various parts of himself in his head had different reactions, making him put his free hand to his head to try and calm them. Red and Blue were cackling while Green desperately tried to keep control, and Vio just face palmed. Clearing his throat he looked at the others nervously.

“So... Without any context... When we get to my era... Will you guys help me save the Minish? They have a problem that is apparently too big for just me to handle. But it was specifically me and any allies I can gather that their elder has requested.” He asked, looking at his companions with a hopeful curiosity, the burning guilt in his stomach wanting to explain it all here and now, but there were too many ears listening in.

“So what _is_ a Minish?” Legend asked, his face set in a scowl as he tried to pry this bit of information out. Four wouldn't give him total satisfaction of knowing. He had to keep some aces up his sleeve.

“A race of people.” Four responded, not telling them any more than that. A few of his companions murmured about it, Wind bouncing off to the side with a giddy look upon his face, but Four ignored him for the moment.

“Yes. We'll help them,” Time agreed, as slowly they all started to agree. Though Wind was already agreeing with Time before any of the others had the chance to speak. In all honesty? Four had never been so grateful to know these men.

In all honesty, Four never wanted to tell them anything about the Minish. Wind was a given, as he was still a child at heart despite the things he went through in his adventure. Setting his chair back up as breakfast arrived, Four sat down, reread the letter to make sure he understood the urgency of Ezlo's words, then snuck a peek into the box. He smiled softly, knowing these items would help them. However he also knew he wouldn't hear the end of things once Legend knew of his abilities.

* * *

It took them three Goddess damned weeks to get to his Hyrule! He had been so on edge these three weeks... So much so that he was jumpy and snappish. There were many times that the old man had to just look at him with that disappointed stare that would calm him down. Admittedly, he felt like shit when he had accidentally made both Wind and Sky cry. Four hadn't meant to do it... It just happened!

“Who's Hyrule is this?” Legend asked as they appeared in a forest. The group looked around and one by one they called out: “Not mine.” All of them but Four. He gasped.

“Minish Woods! We're here!” He fell to his knees and teared up. “I... I hope we aren't too late...”

Hyrule came over and knelt next to him. He then carefully wrapped Four in a hug where the small smith just started to sob. This startled everyone. But Hyrule just hugged him tighter. It took several minutes to calm Four down before he took a breath. Only Hyrule took notice that Fours eyes had a slight red coloring to them. Like his eye color had changed a bit when he was crying. But then they were back to normal.

“Alright guys. So here is the deal,” he stated, his eyes a mix of green and violet. Four pulled the small box out of his hip pouch and opened it. Those that could sense magic were smacked in the face with the power the items in the box held.

“You three,” He motioned for Hyrule, Legend, and Wind to come closer to him. “Put one of these on.” And held out three Minish feather rings. They each took one, after which he moved to the others.

“I'll need you guys to kneel down to my level for a moment.” One by one they did and he attached a dangling Minish feather to one of their earrings. Once done he stepped back and looked around for a portal.

“These items are filled with temporary magic to help us save the Minish. Once this is done they will lose their power.”

“What are they?” Wind asked curiously looking at the soft ring.

“Minish feather. Like the one I wear. But unlike mine you don't need an incantation. Yours are automatic.” Four responded and then spotted a stump. “There! Go stand on that and you'll understand what I mean.”

Legend was skeptical. “What would standing on a stump do?”

“Just trust me please.”

“Why?! You've been so vague about everything! What are you hiding?!” Legend snapped, his tone indicating his distrust with all the secrets.

“S-Sailor wait!” Warriors failed in stopping the youngest of them before Wind reached the stump and jumped onto it. In one instant he was himself, and then they watched as he shrank rapidly into nothing. Gasps filled the clearing and Legend moved to grab Four's tunic and pulled him up by his tunic to where their faces were nearly touching.

“If you would fucking trust me for once I'll explain everything once we get to the village! Now back the fuck off.” Four stated in a growl, his eyes having gone from green/violet they were a deep sapphire blue. The shift in color startled Legend into letting the smallest hero go.

“Thank you.” Four dusted off his tunic and looked towards the stump. “Sailor! Don't exit the stump yet. Wait for the others!” He turned to the others. “He isn't gone. He's fine. Now please. One at a time stand on the stump.” His eye color had shifted back to normal.

Warriors wasted no time and ran to the stump and stood on it. Just like Wind he too vanished. Shockingly enough, Hyrule was next, startling Legend who ran after him and was gone like the others. Twilight was about to step towards the stump when Wild lept onto it and was gone an instant later. Twilight ran after him. Once he was gone, Sky was hesitant but was next. Finally Time looked at Four.

“We do trust you. We all have our secrets and you are a trusted friend.” Silently the eldest hero moved to the stump, stepped onto it and was gone. Four teared up again. But he took a calming breath and moved to the stump. With a soft incantation he shrunk down as the others had.

Once in the stump with the others, Wind ran over to him. “Are we...?!”

Four grinned. “Yes. We are Minish sized. The items I gave to you guys will not only let those that couldn't see them, see them and now you can all speak and understand them. Remember that once we do what we need to do here the feathers will lose their power and you'll be back to normal.”

“So what are the Minish?” Time asked curiously. Four motioned for all of them to follow him.

“The Minish are a race of creatures that only good children can see. They are smaller then a thumb and are the reason that when we cut grass and vegetation, break rocks, and even smash pots that we find useful things in them. Like bombs, arrows... or rupees. They were a HUGE impact on my first journey.” He said it so calmly, like it was something they should all know already. But all of them, except for Wind, stopped in shock as their minds short circuited. The two unaffected heroes stopped and watched them, grinning.

“Well? Don't you guys want to meet them?”

It took another moment or two but the others scrambled to catch up to them. These creatures sounded fascinating and were they really everywhere?

“...Are they in my era?” Wild asked. “Because all I ever find in the grass are bugs...”

“I haven't found them yet. But give me time whenever we go there. I'll find them.” Four replied. This made Wild smile. The look in his friend's eyes was one of both hope and determination.

“What do they like to eat? I can make them some food.”

“Berries, breads, cheese. I'm sure they would like anything you would make for them. I've never seen them eat meat however so stay away from meat dishes,” Four offered as an explanation.

“Got it!” Wild chimed happily.

They continued to walk along the tiny road when a drop of morning dew fell from a blade of grass and landed on Wild, Twilight, and Legend. It drenched them to the bone and knocking them all face first into the mud. Four stopped and looked back only to burst into laughter.

“Look out for the dew drops! They will hit you like a waterfall~” He stated playfully, remembering when it happened to him the first time. Warriors couldn't help but laugh as the three of them picked themselves up from the ground, covered in mud from head to foot.

“You could have warned us!” Legend snapped, trying to wipe away the mud that coated his face and hands, attempting to try and see.

“Nope! I wasn't warned either my first time doing this~” Then, Four grinned devilishly at a stray thought from Blue.

“Does anyone else smell wet dog?” Seeing the glare Twilight gave him, the smallest hero turned back around and ran as the larger hero ran after him. The two ran around, Four actually laughing and feeling carefree for the first time in three weeks.

While the two ran around like children, the sudden thud and grunts of Time and Warriors had Twilight and Four stop their game to look at them. As they pulled themselves from the mud, Four looked at Twilight and the two just doubled over in laughter. It wasn't much longer that the group, more then half of them covered in mud much to Four's amusement, continued along the tiny road. So carefree in everything, chatting about what the Minish could be like... that none of them saw nor felt the pair of eyes watching them from the shadows of the grassy forest behind them.


	2. They have a Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful AutumnAlchemist~

All of them were in good spirits at being so tiny. Although Four could tell that Legend was itching to tease him about it. It didn't really phase him. He was going to see his old friend and all the rest of the Minish. While traveling along the tiny road, Four heard something a moment before Legend spoke up.

“So... that Octo story... Were you this size when you fought it?”

“...Yes. Shhh. I heard something.” The smallest hero hissed wanting them all to be quiet. Singing. There was singing! Slowly he crept forward to find the source, the others following as silently as they could. Four peaked around a blade of grass and spotted them. Three Minish collecting the early morning dew.

They sang about collecting the water. However as Four grinned at the three he was yanked back by one of the others. He turned and glared upon seeing Warriors there.

“There are Minish over there.” he stated in a whisper. Surprise entered their eyes while Wind was bouncing with excitement. In fact, Wind dashed over to Four and looked around the blade of Grass. The youngest hero bounced a bit more in excitement.

“AH!” Came the shout from the Minish. Everyone raced around to see what happened. One of the Minish was soaked to the bone.

“Oh It's going to take forever to dry my fur!” The Minish complained.

“At least you aren't covered in mud like they are!” Four called out to the three, startling them. They all looked over to the heroes and squealed, dashing towards them.

“Link!” they all chimed in joy before Four was pounced upon by the Minish. They all hugged him happily. The hero couldn't help but laugh and hug them back.

“Let me up please. I have some friends to introduce you to. And we could even help gather the water~” Four stated with a grin. They did as asked and Four introduced the Minish to his companions. As promised, the heroes helped the Minish in their gathering. then they all made their way to the village. Four chatted with them like he visited every day.

“Elder Ezlo was hoping you got his letter. We're so glad you are here! Hopefully you can save us. Thing have been horrible lately! Vaati went missing along with several others!” One of them stated as they entered the village. The heroes helped hand off the collected water to the Minish the water went to.

Four blinked in surprise by the words and then frowned deeply. There were missing Minish, and one of them was Vaati? This didn't sit well with the smallest hero. He needed to talk to Ezlo. And he needed to do it quickly. Turning to the others he froze. Each of his friends had a lady Minish or three by them, looking them over and talking to them, despite some of the heroes being covered in mud still.

All of them were blushing and Time slowly raised a hand, removed his gauntlet and showed the Minish the wedding band that rested on his finger. Though Sky was blushing, he gushed to the Minish talking to him about his Zelda. Said Minish grew excited, stopped making the man blush, and eagerly talked about other things, even offering some advice of some kind.

Four managed a small smile of amusement as Hyrule attempted to back away from the one by him, Legend tried to be nonchalant, Warriors was unsure on how to proceed, and Wind was just too much energy for the Minish as they backed away a little. Then there was Twilight whom was attempting to let them down for whatever reason. But Wild? Dear Hylia... the man was frightening as he told the Minish about his adventure in the most elaborate and destructive way possible. It was solidified in their minds when Twilight confirmed most of it and even told a few stories of his own about Wild. The Minish around Wild just stepped back in clear concern.

“Um... Guys? We need to get going.” He was still amused. They all bid goodbye to the Ladies and moved to follow Four. The tiny hero just smirked., taking note that some of his friends were still blushing.

“So. We need to talk to the elder and he's this way.” he told them and motioned for them to follow. However Four paused a moment and whipped around, looking past his friends. His eyes narrowed, darting from shadow to shadow. But there was nothing there.

“You alright?” Time asked carefully.

“I felt eyes. Like someone was watching us... Someone other then the Minish.” Not seeing anything, Four turned back around, leading the group to where Ezlo was. The feeling came back the moment he turned away.

* * *

“Link! Your hair isn't a mess these days is it?” Ezlo grinned at Four. Four just glared at him. “Oh I know, I know. You got the pretty one here to help you with you lack of style~” Ezlo looked at Warriors a moment again and chuckled. “Or maybe not due to all the mud~” Warriors glared at the elder in response.

“Ezlo! Please! We're not here for this!” Four snapped. A few of his friends snickered. He glared over his shoulder at them. They went silent but they were still grinning. Hearing Ezlo breath in to speak, Four looked back at his old friend. “One more word about how I was back then and I tell everyone what you were turned into for that entire adventure.”

“You wouldn't dare.” Ezlo stated looking offended.

“Try me,” he dared. Ezlo paused and then nodded. “I got your letter, and we are here to help. I heard there were disappearances.”

Clearing his throat, Ezlo nodded. “Yes. It all started when Vaati found this odd artifact in the forest. He was so curious about it that he wanted to study it. He showed it to me for only a moment but then hurried off to his room with it. It was too quick to really see what it was but it was very colorful. Over the next month he started to change. But then one day he was just gone. A day later some others started to go missing as well.”

“Is Vaati behind this? Has the Wind mage returned?” Four was so concerned. He heard murmurs behind him as his friends questioned things too.

“No. The wind mage is gone. However, I doubt Vaati is behind this. He has been so kind since the Mage's defeat years ago. He's still the curious young man I know. Still sweet and kind. He's even courting a young lady! He was always with her when not in his room here.” Ezlo explained.

This ruled out Vaati in the chaos that was Four's mind. But who or what could be behind all of this. He didn't notice Ezlo look at his friends.

“None of you are from this era are you?” Ezlo asked, causing Four's head snapped up and saw the knowing look on the elder's face.

“We are not.” Time confirmed. “We have no control over how we all came together nor when we shift from era to era.” It didn't hurt to tell the elder whom seemed to already know. Four did agree with that logic. Or rather Vio did from Four's mind.

“I see. Well, these are some powerful friends you have found, Link. Please help us in out time of need. Even if you are taken from us before this has been resolved, we will wait until you return again to finish it.” The elder stated.

“Thank you for understanding our situation.” Four stated, making Ezlo look at him. The Hero's eyes were violet. “We will do everything we can to help here for as long as we can before we are forced away.”

Four looked at the others as they all nodded in agreement. He was happy that they were all still willing to help with whatever is making people vanish.

“...Excuse me?” A timid voice called from the door. Everyone in the room turned to the young lady Minish. She blushed. “...Has... Has there been any information on where my Vaati has gone? I miss him.”

“We don't know anything new, Mica. But Link and his companions will be helping us do everything we can to find not just him but all of the others that are missing.” Ezlo assured her.

Warriors moved over to her, knelt before her and gently took her hand. “Do not worry, milady. We will find him for you.” Before the Captain had the chance to kiss her hand, she ripped her hand away and slapped him, making some of the dried mud in his hair fly off as his head snapped to the side. All of the heroes flinched at that. Mica huffed, turned on her heel and stalked out.

“Hey Captain? Minish are viciously loyal to their mates. So... Being all 'charming' like that? You basically insulted her and Vaati.” Four stated with a smirk.

“...I guess I deserved that then...” The captain murmured rubbing his injured cheek.

“Well... Now that the theatrics are done I will provide you all rooms here while you try to solve this. This way you can get clean and get some rest. My, you all look exhausted.” Ezlo stated. The group thanked him, all of them eager to get cleaned up and rest as they followed Ezlo. All of them except for Four and Time. Four watched Time look around, saw him tense, then rub his eyes and then look back at him.

“You alright, Time?” he asked, all four personalities were curious and worried.

“...Yeah.” He murmured hesitantly. “I thought I saw something a moment ago that I never wanted to see again... But I might just be seeing things due to the lack of sleep we've all had.” The man looked back over his shoulder towards the window but there was nothing there.

Four also looked but didn't see anything. With a frown, the two headed after the others. But they couldn't help but feel the eyes on them once again as they walked down the hall. It put them both on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm. This is going to be one heck of a FUSKING ride~ Enjoy the calm while you can.


	3. Mission goes awry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd and round 4 of editing by the wonderful AutumnAlchemist!   
> Some of the ideas in this chapter were suggested by SilverDragonMS. You wanted Angst. Here you go~

Four awoke from a dead sleep from the sound of a blood-curdling scream. He looked around, frantically searching for the source of it, but all he saw was darkness in his room. Seeing nothing was around, he attempted to close his eyes, awaiting sleep, but once again the scream echoed around the room and in his head. Over and over he tried, but the rapid racing of his heart in panic kept him awake. It was gonna be a long night...

* * *

“ _ **You have your orders. Let's hope you do not fail me. Remember... DO NOT GET CAUGHT!”** Snapped a sinister, echoing voice._

“ _ **Yes, Master.”** Came a subdued zombie-like monotone in reply._

“ _ **He won't fail. So don't worry about him. Are you ready?”** A deep voice asked sounding almost playful._

“ _ **Yes. I look forward to this. However. Should he actually fail, you will be taking his place.”** Growled the first voice._

“ _ **It won't come to that. I assure you~”** The third voice stated a clear sinister grin heard within it._

* * *

Four sat at the breakfast table like some kind of zombie, an obvious fact to his lack of sleep. His hair was in disarray, skin pale, and his eyes were glazed over. He was so out of it he didn't even notice Warriors entering the room. Not until the captain spoke up.

“You look like shit,” Warriors commented as he sat down across from the smallest hero. Four jumped in surprise, before he turned to look at the captain and glared. He was practically daring him to say something stupid.

“Easy there, Smithy,” Warriors stated and gave a sly smirk. “Did you misplace your hairbrush?”

As the others entered the room, no one could have predicted what had happened. Four vaulted himself over the table and slammed his boot into the side of the captain's face, knocking the taller hero out of his chair to sprawl onto the floor. Breathing hard, Four was close to his breaking point as he glared down at the prone form of Warriors from the chair. However, he heard the others murmur to themselves as they looked upon the scene. Closing his eyes, Four jumped off the chair, which toppled over, and stomped from the room. He didn't care about their mutters or gossip. He was just tired. So so tired...

“Four.”

_'…Fusk...'_

_'Not now Red!'_ He stopped as Time caught up to him, face stoic but his gaze was icy.

“What was that back there?” Time asked, tone full of warning. Four grit his teeth in anger and frustration. He just... he had to tell someone! But was it worth it?

_'Yes it is. Tell him and just get it over with so we can sleep!'_ Vio shouted in his head over Blue's cacophony of angry shouts.

“Every time I closed my eyes to sleep, I heard a scream. It was like someone was being tortured! It started when we went to bed so I've barely slept between last night and the night before. Not to mention I've barely eaten! Add in the fact that so many are in danger here? I'm sorry, but I'm not going to apologize to him for the retaliation of him teasing me about how I look. I don't FUSKING CARE HOW I LOOK!” Four could barely see anything through the haze of unshed tears, but he didn't want to wipe them away. He could tell, however, that Time didn't take any steps closer. Blinking, he could see Time's face was turned into something akin to worry, but he didn't need his pity! He wouldn't let them think him to be weak!

Before Time could say anything, Four turned tail and bolted away. He heard Time call out to him, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't face them right now. Not with how upset he was. He just needed to get away from the others to gather himself and think! The sound of boots behind him caused him to run faster.

“Four!” Time called out to him yet again. So he was following him? Still?! Damn it! He needed to lose the old man to get his head back on straight. However, just as he ran from the building a bolt of dark energy slammed into his chest like an arrow. He stumble back from the force, right into Time who was also struck by the same bolt of dark energy. The two of them slumped to the ground, breathless from the impact of the dark magic.

Hurried footsteps came from the door as the rest of their group filed out, but he couldn't see them clearly as his vision swam with dark spots. The personalities in Four's mind screamed for him to get up, but he was so tired... So tired that he didn't see anything else, as his world grew dark with the muffle shouts of his friends.

* * *

  
  
It was night when the smith finally woke up, sore and groggy. He gave a glare at the darkness of night outside, but resolved to get moving. Silently and slowly, Four moved out of his room and towards the kitchen where he heard the others talking softly. When he entered the kitchen, the others looked up at his entrance.

“Hey.” He murmured softly, tense to see what their reactions would be.

“Glad to see you're awake too. You alright?” The Captain asked. Four saw the bruise on his face, and felt the guilt creeping back up into his stomach at the memory.

“Yeah... Sorry about before,” he mumbled, looking at his feet. He couldn't look him in the eye. “So... What happened?”

“We're not sure. Twilight and Legend said it was dark magic but no one seems to be hurt from it, other than the bruise on the captain's face.” Wind stated, before he gave a grin. “Nice kick by the way.” Ugh. That just made Four feel worse.

“Come on over and have some food with us. We were also discussing the fact that more Minish went missing while we were passed out,” Sky stated softly but his tone was still serious.

“W-What?!” Fours eyes were so wide he knew they could all see the four colors within them warring for control. Timidly, he moved to join them, hand shaking as he pulled up the chair for support. “H-How many?”

“Including the original group? There are now thirty missing Minish. Mica is now part of the missing.” Time stated, then he hesitated for a moment. They were hiding something and Four wouldn't stand for that.

“Who else?” He questioned, his tone showing he was demanding an answer and not requesting it from them.

“Ezlo. His assistant told us he's been missing since we slept last night.” Time stated looking down. With this information, Four lost any bit of an appetite he might have had. Ezlo was now among the missing. They needed to do something now! He stood to go and start the search, but Time's hand gently landed on his shoulder.

“Eat. Even if you aren't hungry, Four. You need your strength. We all do.” Time words were firm but gentle. Looking up at Time, Four saw the same shame he felt written on Time's face. On all of their faces.

“We'll find them all.” Four stated, determination he didn't feel in his voice. Time moved his hand away to eat his own meal.

“Let's just get a good night's rest and we can search for them then. I'm sure we can find out something,” Hyrule stated, his eyes just as hopeful as everyone else felt.

Four numbly nodded. He couldn't feel much in that moment. Ezlo, Vaati, Mica, and so many others... Missing... or worse! He felt another set of hands press onto his shoulder, making him look up. It was Twilight, giving him that same stern expression that Time had given, but it wasn't the exact same. He must have started to panic again.

“Breath, Smith. We'll handle this together. You asked us for help and we are here to help.”

The words made him smile. He could do this. They all could do this. He took a breath, hearing Twilight count softly and the same as he breathed out. He felt calmer and slowly they all stared to eat the meal of wild berries. When the meal was finished, they all turned in early to get a decent start in the morning. Though it was anything but easy for them to sleep.

Come morning the Heroes awoke, ate a swift meal that had already been prepared for them, and then headed out into the village. They had split up, deciding it was easier to go ask for more information in smaller groups. The agreed upon spot was something Four wasn't too thrilled to go to, but it was easily recognizable. The Deepwood Shrine.

Having arrived early, Four found himself looking up at the entrance, idly he wondered if the place changed at all. He could see the stonework was starting to wear away, moss and the beginning tendrils of vines beginning to snake around the whole building. At the sounds of the others approaching, Four took a glance to see something was amiss. A quick head count told him everything.

“Has anyone seen Wild, Wind, and Hyrule?” He asked, the others now looking up from their small information circle, but the surprise and confusion on their face said it all.

“I thought I heard Wind say something about wanting to go in there to look,” Warriors commented, and that put a stone of dread in Four's stomach.

“FUSK! We need to go after them! This place might have changed since I was last here!” He didn't waste any time as he raced inside, the others followed after the smallest hero. Their friends could be in danger and they didn't have the luxury of time on their hands.

In the first room, Four was thankful for it being the same. But then something large sounding through one of the opened doors and frowned. Their hearts nearly stopped upon hearing a cry of pain from another room. The group rushed in, hearts pounding, completely missing four glowing squares just off to the right of the door. The main room was the same, but this room was new. Shit!

Before them was Wild and Hyrule attempting to push a massive boulder away from where it pinned Wind to a wall. The group rushed forward. Those with power items were quickly finding that they were not working.

“...We... We need just a little more help...” Twilight grunted. “I... I can feel it starting to move!” Wind's hisses of pain as his leg was pinned between the stone and the wall. Shit!

Four stepped back and looked around. He didn't have a choice now. Drawing his sword, he took a breath and pointed the blade upwards, concentrating. Nothing... Nothing's happening?! Slightly panicked, Four looked around. THERE! There were the old squares he used back then! He dashed to them.

“The fuck you doing, Smith?!” Legend growled still trying to push the bolder.

“Getting the help we need, you hoarder!” He snarled back and then held up the Four Sword and closed his eyes. It took several moments but the group saw from the corner of their eyes as the blade started to glow. Four then side stepped along the tiles. At the last tile he opened his eyes and let the energy flow from him to the three glowing balls of light next to him. The chime of four voices came as they were now no longer the same. Sheathing their blades, the boys ran over to help. Green, Blue, and Vio helped push while Red was in position to pull Wind out when he could.

It took several moments but the group managed to move the boulder just enough for Red to pull Wind out of his spot as quickly as he could.

“Got him! He's clear!” Red called to them. The group let the boulder go and Hyrule was instantly over to Wind to use his healing spell. Red was carefully holding up the youngest hero as he watched Hyrule struggle.

“My magic! I-I can't feel it anymore!” He looked at Red and Wind in a panic. The image of his leg was something no one wanted to imagine, the orange fabric stained red with blood as the limb was crushed in a brutal manner. Wild pulled out his slate to pull a red potion from it, but the slate was blank no matter what he did to it. Sky came over with a bottled fairy. Letting it out close to the injured hero, the Fairy swirled around Wind, healing his shattered leg.

“M-My slate! It's not working!” Wild's panicked statement sent a course of worry through all of them. He was the one who held all of their food supplies, as well as extra stock of potions and clothes. This wasn't looking good for them now.

“We can worry about your slate later. Can we talk about _you_ splitting into four people?” Legend demanded, pointing at the four slightly shorter boys that made up the Hero of the Four Sword.

“You have a fucking problem with it?” Blue asked narrowing his eyes.

“Blue.” Green warned, though he looked just as miffed as Blue was.

“If not for all of us the Sailor wouldn't be here! We all helped!” Blue complained, already stepping towards Green in an attempt to make his point very clear. Even if it meant a fist fight.

“Stop arguing! There's no point when we all are in this mess now!” Red snapped as he helped Wind to stand, the youngest leaning on him for some more support.

“You gonna be alright?” he asked Wind with concern. The sailor gave a small smile as he tested his leg, though winced at the blood covering his pants.

“Y-Yeah. I'll be alright. Thanks, uh....” He trailed off not knowing what to call his friend now.

“I'm called Red. That's Blue and Green over there. Vio is over there next to Time.” Red introduced everyone. Blue and Green glared at one another while Vio just waved at everyone. The group was confused but none of the elements were going to speak up about their splitting ability.

“Lets just get back to the village.” Time started, looking everyone over with a critical eye. “With one of us injured and our traveler unable to access his magic to heal we are going to need everyone at their best.”

They all agreed and the elements lead the way out of the shrine. A shadow fell over them as they all exited the Shrine. Looking up the group saw a massive Golden Rope blocking their way, fangs displayed as it hissed.

“Not good!” Vio hissed out, his face calm but his eyes held just as much worry as everyone felt. Everyone started to draw their weapons. Well, except Wild, whom couldn't get any of his weapons out.

Sky went to pull his own blade but all he felt was the sheath pull with it. He tried again and it happened again. Pulling it off of his back to try and draw the Master Sword, he discovered the chain, pulsing with dark energy, holding the blade in place.

“NO! NO! NO! Please! Don't do this!” He cried as he struggled to pull the chain off of his weapon. The Chosen one was unable to hear Fi's voice anymore. He was starting to panic as Wild carefully pulled him back with him. Wind stayed back with them too, though he held his sword at the ready. Though his leg still hurt, he was ready to defend them to the best of his abilities!

This was not the kind of enemy they should be fighting when Minish sized! The massive golden snake struck at the group with a hiss, most of them defending with their shields. They attacked with various slashes of their swords as their other magical items, they were finding, were completely useless. The Rope continued to attack in retaliation to the pokes and scratches it received from the Heroes.

It was encircling them, keeping them all pinned in an area without an exit. Green finally noticed this, but it was too late. They were all boxed in with no escape. Suddenly, the Rope struck out, fangs dripping poison. The sound of cries of agony rippled through the battle field, as Green saw the two Heroes now impaled by those same venomous fangs.


	4. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter as HEAVILY beta'd and edited by the amazing AutumnAlchemist. .... Honestly I should just make her my co author at this point... >.>

The sun was bright as it rose slowly, climbing in the sky and lightening the day. Its rays warmed the Earth below, awakening life around it, from animals to monsters to Humans. Even the Minish were starting to come out and start with their daily tasks. In the village, people were already beginning to bustle about with life and energy. In the mountains the animals and monsters were also waking up, the nocturnal ones slinking off to sleep themselves. The sun seemed to say: “Today will be a great day!” as it lit the world.

There were barely any clouds in the sky. Maybe one or two drifting lazily along, granting random points of shade wherever it drifted. Birds stretched their wings and took off in flight, singing their songs as they flitted about the air. The breeze in the air was gentle, carefree even. It was almost like nothing could go wrong on this day. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

As chores were started in every village, people greeted each with smiles and kindness. The scent of bread wafting out of bakeries attracted customers. In a distant village a small green Rope slithered in the shadows of a butcher shop. It didn't like to hunt, finding it too much of a chore. It liked to wait for the scraps of the butcher shop, Humans had a tenancy to miss the dropped meat on the floor. Seeing some do just that it moved swiftly in to snag it's meal. What it wasn't expecting was the gentle stroke of fingers on it's head as it tried to swallow down the scrap of food as quickly as it could. Looking up at the butcher's wife, jaws around a large chunk of meat almost comically, the serpent blinked.

“You are safe. No need to rush, dear,” she stated softly. The Rope was overjoyed and ate its meal a bit slower. Full and content, it coiled on the counter of the shop in the basket having been declared the mascot of the place.

The world was just so peaceful and calm. Nothing was wrong. Nothing seemed to be amiss. Nothing could ever break the peace that encompassed the land.

A soul shattering scream ripped through the air, breaking that peace like a shattered mirror.

The Golden Rope had surrounded the Heroes, the crunch of armor, the tear of fabric, the sound of ripping flesh was near deafening to them as the snake lifted its head. In it's jaws it dragged Time and Warriors by it's fangs, Red falling from Time's protective grasp and hit the ground hard with the horrific sound of crunching bones, laying motionless in the dirt. The other three elements were stunned, unable to move in shock of what they just witnessed.

“NOO!!” Twilight cried out as he managed to wedge his sword under some of the golden scales. Slicing upwards, several scales were ripped off and half a second later, Twilight thrust his blade into the snake's side. He held on tightly as the snake thrashed in pain, the others now getting the same idea and followed Twilight's lead. The Rope flung the two Hero's out of it's mouth, making them land in a heap as well below, as it tried to dislodge the sharp objects twisting into it's sides. With a might thrash it made one last ditch effort, making to strike and consume one of the other Heroes, but it's face slammed into the ground, knocking it unconscious.

With a frenzied shout, Twilight, Blue, and Green brought their swords down into it's skull, black blood spraying from the wounds as the beast gave a hiss of pain and completely slumped over completely, no longer drawing breath as it's corpse now became lax. The elements could barely climbed over the Rope's body fast enough to get to Red while the others circled around Time and Warriors. The colors worked to try and patch up their counterpart, frantically searching for potions or fairies, but they weren't finding anything of use.

“Will he be alright?” Hyrule asked softly, making Vio jump in surprise The traveler was holding something in his hands, his face drawn into a concerned frown.

“I hope so.” Green murmured, finding his voice first out of them. The other two nodded, looking worriedly at their brother as he struggled for air as Blue held his head carefully in his lap.

“Here. Legend had a red potion. Hopefully it will help.” Hyrule stated handing Vio the bottle. Vio thanked him softly and accepted it before he uncorked it. Green and Blue carefully held up Red so Vio could pour the potion down his throat. It took a moment, but soon his broken bones shifted into the correct position and healed and the various cuts Red had healed into the faintest of scars.

Red slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his brothers and Hyrule. A timid smile graced his lips. Taking a shaky breath he opened his mouth to speak only to be hushed by Green. He managed a half-hearted glare at his brother.

“I'm... I'm alright. Don't. ...Don't worry about me.” Red murmured, his smile strained as if to try and ease their worries but obviously the other three weren't believing him. Especially with the look Vio gas was giving him.

“We should reform. That way Red can heal faster,” Green offered as he looked to the other two. They quickly agreed, helping Red sit up and but saw he could barely lift his blade. They frowned, worried for him. The four colors managed to hold the same position, concentrating on reforming back together. Their swords glowed brightly for a few moments... but nothing happened. They were still four-not-one. Panic shot through their eyes and hearts. Again they tried. Again it failed. Three more tires, three more fails.

“We-We can't reform?! Why?!” Green gasped in panic, frantically looking at the other three and Hyrule. The Traveler held his hands up in confusion, the other's now starting to gather around the four.

“I-I'll be alright. Please. Don't worry about me.” Red murmured again, holding his hands up to try and calm Green and Blue down before it became worse.

“I think it was that magic that hit all of us. It may have stopped us from reforming. We might be stuck like this until we deal with the caster.” Vio commented, chin in his hands as he frowned. He glanced back at Red, seeing how Red tried to curl in on himself.

“When I get my hands on the fucking shithead who did this, I'm gonna rip them apart!” Blue snarled, his face full of rage as he had a white-knuckled grip on his sword hilt.

“Lets just get back to town and see to our injured before something wants to make a snack of us. Again,” Twilight stated, taking over temporary leadership while Time was recovering. The four turned to look as Time was being held upright by Sky, the hole in armor clear where the fang had torn through him, as Warriors was now being held up by Legend and Wild, the same hole driven in his own armor.

The others agreed and with all of them helping the injured to walk back to the village, their movements were slow and careful. They all felt eyes on them but no one wanted to look. Two whispering laughs echoed softly around the area as they left it, but none heard the laughter, leaving the battlefield eeriely silent and foreboding.

* * *

“ _ **You did well. Your new master will be pleased~”** The playful voice chuckled._

“ _ **Master will be displeased with you.”** The zombie-like monotone replied. **“Master wants them to fall to-”**_

“ _ **Oh I know what he has planned. Doesn't mean I can't have my own fun.”** The voice held a grin. **“Now his trip should be about done. It's amazing what one can do with a few nicked items from the Hero of Hyrule~”**_

* * *

They made it back to the village by sundown. Red was breathing heavily, even though Green was carrying him on his back. Blue and Vio flanked the two with a fierce protective aura. The four elements didn't really pay attention to their friends as they headed into the home they all were staying in, and went straight to their room.

“Guys. Wait a moment,” Twilight called out to them. The three of them stopped and looked at him. “We're going to put Time, Wind, and the captain into the infirmary. Maybe Red should go there too?”

“I'm fine!” Red insisted. “I had that potion! I'm good, I just need some rest, that's all!” His brothers on the other hand seemed to not agree with him and nodded. Green moved to follow Twilight, still carrying Red, only now the other was trying to wiggle his way out.

“Green! I'm fine!” Red protested, giving a pout to the other in attempt to have the other let him go.

“You'll get better rest in the infirmary with the sailor, the captain and old man,” came the decisive retort. Red just huffed and slumped on his brother's back. Green was the leader (though Blue disagreed,) so Red found himself caving in rather quickly.

The walk to the infirmary was quick, and Red was laid on a bed close to Time. Green trusted Time more then anyone else at this moment. Soon Green and Twilight moved towards the door, smiling in amusement at Red's huff of “I'm fine!” to the nurse Minish as they left the room.

“So should we go talk to the others about all of this?” Green asked, glancing up at the Ordonian curiously.

“Yes. I noticed something about that thing that I don't like. They all need to know.” Twilight responded as he nodded, looking forward.

With a nod, Green walked at Twilight's side until they reached the others. Legend was the first to speak, preventing the two from starting off calmly.

“Anyone else notice that Rope's blood was blackened?” He asked, voice strained with his stress. The others nodded as well, having seen the black blood that had covered the ground from the monster.

“So that thing-”

“It's called a Rope!” Legend interrupted Twilight. Twilight just glanced at him in confusion, his face clearly showing he had no idea about this kind of monster.

“A Rope is a kind of snake. They aren't poisonous... well... for the most part.” Hyrule stated looking away. The remaining elements looked at him in concern.

“What do you mean 'for the most part'?” Blue questioned, his face skeptical as he leaned towards Hyrule, getting very close into the Travelers' personal space. Hyrule backed up quickly, holding his hands up to try and convey his surrender to the other. Green and Vio quickly took a hold of Blue before he lunged for the Traveler, anxiety clearly making the blue-tunic Hero quick to snap.

“I've never encountered a golden one before. I don't know about those types,” Hyrule admitted. “It might be. The only ones that I know are poisonous ones are the purple ones, and they're deadly! There is no antivenom that can cure it fast enough. If one bites you... you die.” At this information Blue slumped down, his body sagging in disbelief but so did his brothers.

“I-I'm not sure if the Gold ones are poisonous as well, but he did take a red potion. I... I think he'll be fine! He just has to rest and let the potion work through his system.” Hyrule assured with a gentle smile. But it was obvious that others didn't believe him.

“That thing was one of the corrupted monsters! Who's to say Red won't be safe?!” Blue growled out, once again ready to lunge for Hyrule if it wasn't for Green and Vio holding him back. Sky stepped forward, his face serious as he looked at the shorter Heroes.

“Lets all just get some rest while our friends heal. We've all had a very rough day,” Sky stressed out, his face hard as he glanced at everyone. No one could fault him for being so stressed, seeing as the blade upon his back was still chained, locked away and making him useless.

No one spoke for several moments, the silence hanging in the air thick and tense. A storm brewing under their skin and in their hearts.

“Lets... Lets all head to bed then...” Hyrule stated quietly. Slowly they all headed off to their rooms one by one.

The elements went off to the infirmary to check on Red however. Only to find him out of bed, helping Wind with walking. The sailor had been given a red potion, from what they could see being held by a nurse Minish. Time and Warriors were sleeping peacefully in their beds, empty potion bottles at their bedsides. By the looks of it, they would be alright.

“I think I'm good now. Thanks Red!” Wind stated happily, keeping his voice soft so he didn't wake the others.

“I like helping.” Red stated and then looked toward the door. He froze before giving a nervous smile to them.

“Uh... Hey guys. I told you I'm fine, I promise!” His face was bright and sunny, but the other three didn't want to believe him, not at the way the smile seemed to strained. Wind was ushered back into his bed, curling up for sleep, and Red did his best to usher his brothers off to their own bed. Some convincing, but they finally relented.

“You wouldn't hide anything from us, would you?” Vio asked, his voice just above a whisper as he hung back. Red blinked at him, but gave a shake of his head. It was quiet between them, Vio watching him intently, before he nodded and walked off. Red was ushered back to bed by the Nurse, and he flopped down with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Two weeks went by and it was now officially the longest they had ever spent in anyone's Hyrule. After getting an all clear, Red went right into training with his brothers, attempting to regain his strength. Time, Wind, and Warriors were doing the same, keeping more to themselves as the four kept to themselves.

Over the last two weeks more of the Minish had vanished and everyone that was left now resided in the house that the heroes were staying in. The boys gave up most of their rooms and started to bunk with one another just to keep everyone safe. It's what fueled everyone to train so hard to get back in shape. They had to find the rest of the Minish that had been taken, and protect the ones that were now counting on them. They stopped for just in time for Wild to call out to them that dinner was ready.

The sound of Red's stomach growling halted everyone, snickers and chuckles from everyone making the optimistic one of Four give a sheepish smile. But they all began to filter inside the house. Training always brought one's appetite up, and Wild's cooking really was the best, and he prepared feasts for not only them but the remaining Minish that stayed with all of them as well. When they entered, food was on the table and the group as a whole sat down to eat. However, the tension in the room prevented the meal from being peaceful, everyone silent as they were all lost in their thoughts.

It was really only a matter of time before more of the Minish would disappear again, leaving everyone jittery and worried over who would turn up missing this time...

Once the meal finished, the room was cleaned, dishes done, and the Minish went to hide in their rooms, the heroes went back to their own rooms to prepare. All of their clothing and armor had been perfectly repaired and blades sharpened. Save for the Master Sword, seeing as it was still chained up.

Sky was not in the best of moods, having been trying for the last two weeks to get the chain off of his weapon and nothing worked. Not even the Minish knew how to help. But the Minish had gotten a blade from their mountain brethren for Wild to use since he couldn't get access to his slate. Sky also had one made for him to use, seeing as he was just as defenseless without one as well. Once everyone was ready the group met outside in the training yard, intent on continuing their training.

However, before anyone could say anything, a creepy echoing laughter sounded behind them. The sound sent a shiver down the elements' spines and caused Time to tense and pale.


	5. Enter the Villain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I forgot to add this note in. I wanted to thank Linked_Aurica for the help with the Villain's monologue, and my wonderful fiancee AutumnAlchemist for the Beta~ I love you both!

The Heroes slowly turned looking up to the roof of the home, their eyes widened in shock. Standing on the roof, with his arms crossed was Dark Link, in all of his glory and a dark portal standing tall behind him. Floating next to him was a Minish in a mage's robe, but upon that Minish's face was a very colorful, yet frightening, mask.

"Vaati?!" The elements gasped.

"Majora." Time growled at the same time at the Elements' gasp of shock.

"Well Well. The helpless shattered elements know my current host~ How sweet. What's the matter? Can't reform?" the masked Minish taunted.

"You were defeated!" Time snarled. It was the first time any of them had seen the old man this pissed off.

"Hmm? Well that's a funny thing, the many timelines. You see, 'Fairy Boy', Oh wait. You don't have one do you, False Kokiri." The smirk in Majora's voice just had Time growling even more, as he reached for something in his pack.

"HAH! You cannot get HIS help this time around. But If you want to know, I'm from their timeline." He stated, pointing at Legend and Hyrule.

"Let Vaati Go!" Red yelled. "He's a good Minish!" Majora laughed darkly.

"Oh I know he is, but that makes this all the sweeter~ His 'evil' side was delicious. And this one is fighting, but he is failing. Soon this body will be completely mine. And not even your 'Shadow' can save you."

"WHERE IS HE?!" Vio snarled in rage. Majora just laughed again.

"He'll be along shortly~"

"What do you want?" Hyrule asked, hoping to talk this villain down. The mask turned towards him.

"Well That is something that I will never tell, Sacrifice." The word had Hyrule taking a step back in fear.

"Answer the question!" Legend snapped.

"Oh, the Destroyer of Dreams, How many more will fall because of you?" Majora asked almost innocently.

Legend paled at the name and accusation. Twilight growled and Majora turned to him. "Broken dog of the Twili." he addressed with a chuckle. "Why not return to your master with your tail between your legs. Oh wait, you can't can you. She shattered the mirror." Twilight paled at this.

"You leave him alone!" Wind snapped.

"Go home and play with your toys, Child. You are no hero." Majora dismissed the youngest of them. Dark snickered quietly.

Wind was stunned for several moments before he growled and went to lunge at the house to climb it. Warriors caught him and held him back.

"So protective, Traitorous Hero. I'm surprised that you are not charging in like you did with Cia." Majora grinned and took pleasure as the hero paled as the others had.

Looking over the group Majora focused upon the Hero of Skyloft. "What's the matter, Cursed one? Can't draw your toothpick?" The cry of rage that left Sky's mouth had Wild coming to try and stop him. "You can't protect him, Failed Champion. You can't protect any of them." The words had Wild letting go of Sky and dropping to his knees. Majora laughed again.

"I know all about all of you. Your strengths, your deeds." And then Majora's voice darkened. "And your weaknesses~"

"You know nothing about us!" Wind snapped, still struggling in Warriors' grasp.

"You have loved ones. All of you do. Keep in mind the man next to me." Majora stated, waving a paw towards Dark. Dark just smirked as they all came to realize Majora's threat to their loved ones was real. He could go to any of their eras and harm the ones they cared for. Behind Dark Link was a familiar Portal and out of it stepped another person. Eyes vacant, and walking almost as if being pulled by another force, the male came to stand on the other side of Majora. "Glad you could make it, pet."

"Of course, master." The zombie-like monotone left him.

"SHADOW!" The four elements cried out in horror. Majora laughed yet again. He was enjoying this.

"I did say your 'Shadow' can't save you didn't I?" He chimed happily.

"What have you done to him?!" Vio snarled in rage. Red moved to try and calm him down a little. But it wasn't going to work as Vio shoved past him, knocking Red to the ground. Vio's eyes were set upon Majora and Shadow.

"Oh it wasn't easy. In fact, let me tell you what I did," Majora said cheerfully, clearly enjoying the pain he was adding. "First, I had to weaken him in order to get through to him. So I used the thing that he can't handle against him; light. His screams were delightful. He begged to stop. The pain. It was the most precious thing ever. The way his skin smoked under the ray of light!" If Majora wasn't wearing the mask, Vio would see the maniacal smile. Anger burned in his veins, ready to strike. "Of course I left him alone for a few hours. But what's the fun in that? So I reminded him of your betrayal," Majora said, eying the purple clad hero. "Oh you should've seen his face. And then I had to remind him that he was just a shadow, a self sacrificial idiot who tried to be a hero, but isn't. I just had to know… Wasn't he done with that? I'm so sad it's over. I was enjoying it so much!" A smile could be heard in his voice, angering the four elements even more.

  
  


“It took several nights to do it. It was so much fun breaking the gift Dark Link had bestowed upon me. But here is the result after so many nights of torture and pain." Majora stated as he petted Shadow's head like one would a loyal dog. Shadow didn't react in any way, just stood there with that blank expression. Majora looked down at him.

"Look out to these pathetic excuses for heroes and tell me if you know them, pet."

Shadow looked down at each hero. Upon looking at the 'shattered elements' there was no recognition as there should have been. "I do not, Master." He replied in that creepy zombie-like monotone.

"You see? His will and mind have been broken. He is under MY control and I will not give him up. Pet, you already have your new orders. Go and fulfill them." Majora stated, waving Shadow back to the portal before looking at Dark. "Thank you for such a wonderful gift. You were right. He didn't fail me. And with the success I have with him I will break every last Minish in this timeline and every other timeline! No longer will the hero gain any form of aid from these rats!"

"Glad I could help~ This has all been very entertaining. I think I'll take my leave for now. But don't worry. I'll return again~" The last part was said to the heroes as both Dark and Shadow vanished through the portal.

Realization seemed to hit both the elements and Time all at once. It had been Shadow that the elements, when they were one, had heard as they tried to sleep. They had heard him being broken, shattered... Like they were now.

"Why Are you harming the Minish?" Time snarled.

"I'm only harming one. Well... currently. And as soon as Vaati stops struggling against me I'll be free to walk around anywhere I please~" Majora stated, yawning a bit as if he were starting to tire of them all. "All of you on the other hand... Why are YOU hurting the Minish~" Then with a dark cackle Majora vanished.

Half a second later dozens upon dozens of mind controlled Minish attacked the Heroes.

A cry of agony left one of the heroes. Red, who had just been helped up by Blue and Green, whipped around and saw Ezlo with a dagger sticking into Wild's side. Sky took the Master Sword, still chained to it's sheath, and smacked Ezlo over the back of the head, knocking the Elder of the Minish out cold. The body slumped to the ground and Hyrule dashed over with a potion for Wild. He was careful to get the dagger out of the cook beforehand.

It was a battle for all of them as more of the Minish brandished weapons and tried to kill them.

"Try not to hurt them! They don't know what they're doing!" Red cried out, his face a scene of horror at the thought of any of his friends getting hurt by each other.

"That will be hard." Warriors growled as he tried to hold back from just rending three of them. His sword held three deadly blades at bay. "How are we supposed to endure this if we can't attack?!"

"I-I don't know! I just..." Red trailed off as Blue moved a little closer as support and backup.

"Try to knock them out Like Sky did!" Green called out, somehow managing to get the upper-hand on a female Minish and knocking her out cold. This was easier said than done. Especially as more and more started to appear.

For every three Minish that were knocked out, ten more took their places. It was getting ridiculous! How were they going to stop so many without injuring them? Especially as the Minish were NOT holding back their attacks. Wild was down with more injuries, Twilight, Hyrule and Legend were protecting him. Sky was just lashing out with the sheathed Master Sword. Time, Warriors and Wind were doing their best but they all had injuries now too. Vio, Green and Blue were all back to back with Red as they did their best to enact the plan of knocking the Minish out.

That was until the ones they knocked out... started to get back up again.

"This isn't working!" Wind called out.

"We need to get out of here!" Hyrule responded.

"But The Minish inside will be in da-" Red started to say but was cut off as those Minish then flooded out of the door of the home.

"Fall Back!" Time called out in urgency, motioning for the heroes to follow him. Red was grabbed by Green and tossed over a shoulder. The poor boy was so numb from everything that had just happened that he didn't know where they were running to.

After what seemed like hours Red was plopped onto the ground next to a wall. He looked up at Green, Blue and Vio, before he looked around to see Hyrule and Legend doing what they could to patch everyone up. He looked around and took note of where they were.

"Why are we back in the Deepwood Shrine?" Red murmured quietly, as if talking too loudly would bring something deadly to them.

"Because they started to hang back as we ran here. It was the only way we could escape without killing everyone in our path." Warriors stated. "And believe me it was hard to hold back from doing just that."

"NO! You Can't hurt the Minish! They've done nothing wrong! They have to be under some kind of spell! It has to be a spell! Even Ezlo would never have hurt Wild like that!" Red practically exploded with his frustration and anger at the captain. Tears blurred his eyes before he shut them, dropped his head into his hands, and started to sob harshly.

Wild got up slowly and limped over to where the elements were. Carefully, under the protective gazes of the other elements, Wild lowered himself next to Red. He then pulled Red into a gentle embrace, tensing slightly as the element suddenly clung to him and sobbed into his tunic. A moment passed and he relaxed and wrapped his other arm around him, just holding him and letting him cry.

"We can't hurt them, but they can hurt us. How is this fair?" Warriors hissed only to get a glare from Vio.

"The Minish are victims in this. Would you hurt a mind controlled civilian if they attacked you against their will and not knowing they were doing it?" Vio countered.

The captain remained silent on that one. Vio frowned.

"Then perhaps that thing controlling Vaati was right to call you what it did, Captain. I would have hated to be part of your platoon during your war." The earth element stated and turned his back to him. Looking back to Red and Wild, Vio frowned thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking, Vio?" Green questioned making Vio look towards him and Blue.

"If we can figure out the motive of this guy then maybe we can use that to defeat him." He stated.

"That will be hard." Time spoke, making everyone look at him. "I've fought Majora before. All it wants is destruction and chaos."

"But you beat it right?" Wind asked, a tremor of worry in his voice.

"Yes. But not without a very specific item. But That item is currently useless and can't help this time around. Not that I would use it in the first place if I have the choice." Time responded.

"... But... If we defeat Majora... will the Minish be safe?" Red asked, sniffling as he looked up from Wild's hug.

"That is my guess." Time responded. "But we don't know for sure."

"That bastard will pay for what it did to the Minish." Blue growled.

"It'll pay for what it did to Shadow." Vio snarled.

"Why don't we talk about that." Legend commented. Vio gave Legend a look that shut the hoarding hero up.

"Shadow is a hero like us. He helped us defeat Ganon. I will save him no matter what." Vio stated.

"We will save the Minish and Shadow!" Red stated with determination. Much to Red's teary eyed joy, everyone nodded in agreement to saving everyone.


	6. Time for recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not beta'd. It probably shows. I'm sorry for that. I was just too excited to get this chapter out and get on to writing the next! I have updated tags with each chapter, and i know that this story will end in 5 more chapters. Start tuned!

"Excuse me..." Came the squeak of a small voice not far to Red's left. Everyone jumped. Well for the most part. Wild was still injured, as were a few of the others. "I didn't mean to startle anyone... I just..." Looking towards the voice as it continued to speak they all saw a Minish. One that looked frightened and very nervous... And definitely NOT from the forest. This was a village Minish!

"You aren't mind controlled are you?" Legend asked with narrowed eyes, clearly not believing it.

"N-No. I'm not. I just... Myself and a small group from the Village and Mountains came here... It was a safe place... Still is. We can help you! We have healing items! Please! Don't hurt me!" The Minish yelped and cowered as Warriors approached, with his weapon half drawn.

"NO!!" Red yelled, moving to put himself between the Hero of War and the young Minish that wanted to help them. "I believe him! Please! No more hurting the Minish!"

Warriors let out a heavy sigh, put his blade away and then took a step back. Then a few more at the looks from Blue, Green, and Vio. They were protective of their brother, who was protective of the Minish.

Red turned to the Minish and smiled at him. "Please. Lead the way." he stated and moved to follow. None of the elements cared to look and see if the others were following. But with the sounds of armor and a few grunts of pain from Wild and Twilight, they knew they were following.

It didn't take them all that long to go farther into the shrine to where the groups were hidden safely. And when they did some of the Minish came over to help the injured. There were a few fairies there as well ready to do what they could. Red finally took that moment to look around at those gathered. His brothers, their friends, and only a handful of Minish and fairies.

It was in this moment that he finally saw just how many were actually hurt by the attack they had run from.

Wild was getting himself healed by a fairy. Hyrule was being bandaged up by a mountain Minish. Sky was given an object to put on a bruise that was forming on the back of his neck. Time did his best to stand there while a fairy healed him. Twilight was having his leg wrapped by a Minish. Wind was being given a snack by a Minish, and Warriors was arguing with a Fairy. Legend sat oddly silent as he was bandaged up by a Minish. Blue, Green, and Vio stood guard, having been the only ones to not get injured by the attack.

Red let out a quiet sigh when a Minish approached him.

"Are you the leader of your group?" They asked.

"No. That would be him over there. The intimidating one in the armor." He replied pointing out Time. The Minish nodded and headed over to Time. Red just sat himself down and he started to tear up. He felt an arm around him a few moments later and looked over to find Wind.

"We'll get through this. Don't you worry. Not only that but we will save all the Minish and your friend Shadow." Wind stated, the hope of cheering up Red was in his eyes. Red could see it and he managed a small sad smile.

"I hope so." he murmured to Wind in reply.

Once everyone was either healed or waiting to be healed with bandages on them, Time had them all gather in close to him. He opened his mouth to speak when Legend cut him off completely.

"I want answers. Who exactly is this Majora and where did you defeat it last, Old Man. And don't give me or any of us some off handed reply and brush it off." the veteran hero snapped his demand. The look of disappointment from Time spoke volumes.

"I was about to explain that. Now sit down and shut up." It was clear even Time's never ending patients had it's end. Legend closed his mouth and sat down on the rock he had jumped from. But he glared. The aggression between the two had Red shrinking back into Blue's side.

"Anyway, as I was about to explain, I met Majora, in my own timeline, in a place called Termina. The entity had taken control of a skull kid and wanted to bring the moon down and destroy everything." There was a snort, but a glare from Time quieted them. "It was the hardest quest I had ever been on. But in the end I had to use this," he pulled out the now useless Fierce Deity Mask and set it on the makeshift table between them all, "to defeat it. And if what this Majora said is true. This can't be used so we need another way. Also keep in mind back then I was only a kid still. Not even our Sailor's age yet."

Red looked at the mask and shivered. "It's fighting..." he stated, making everyone look at him. "It's fighting the hold of whatever magic is on it... That mask is dangerous."

"Yes. It is. I can feel it too." Hyrule stated. All of them seemed to nod, while looking at the mask.

"I will not use it if it manages to break the spell on it. If I did, Vaati might not make it out alive." Time warned and everyone shivered. "We need another way to defeat Majora that will not harm Vaati. He is a good Minish. Right, Red?" He asked with a small smile.

Red grinned at him. "Right!"

"If I may?" a new voice spoke up. The group looked over at a fairy. She smiled at them. "The sword your friend holds should free Vaati and allow you to defeat the monster."

"If it wasn't chained It would be very helpful." Sky grumbled.

"If the one that cast the spell is dealt with then the chain will be gone." She stated.

"We don't know who it was that hit us. So we don't know who cast the spell." Vio replied. The others looked at the table while Red frowned thoughtfully.

"I hope that whoever did this shows up soon. I want to give them a piece of my mind." Blue growled. There was a murmur of agreement.

The fairy frowned and started to walk away. But not before murmuring something that only Red heard. "Be careful what you wish for."

Red looked in her direction in surprise, but she was gone before he could call out to her. There were voices from behind him at the table as he heard the others start to discuss what they should do and how to continue. As well as trying to figure out what happened next. When he finally paid some form of attention he was lost on what was agreed upon and what wasn't. Reaching out to Vio, he placed a hand on his brother's arm to get his attention. When he did he silently requested to be told everything later. Vio nodded at him and Red silently got up and slipped away without anyone noticing, or so he thought.

"Red?" Wind called out. Red jumped with a start and spun around to face the sailor.

"Fusk... Wind... you scared me." He stated, holding a hand to his chest.

"Sorry... I saw you leave and got worried. Are you alright?"

Red looked away. "Not really. I didn't think this mission was going to turn out like this. I don't want anyone to get hurt, and yet everyone is getting hurt. ...But... I... Fusk..." The fire element closed his eyes and rubbed his sleeve against his them to clear away the tears that were starting to form. He was just so frustrated. When he felt arms around him, he opened his eyes to see Wind hugging him.

"I can't really say it's going to be alright, but I will. We will get through this together. And if anything I'll be here for you to talk to. Alright?" Wind stated gently.

"A-Alright. Thanks, Wind." Red murmured and hugged the sailor just as tightly as he was being hugged.

"At least I know you aren't going off on your own to do something stupid." Vio called out to the two in a teasing tone and laughed when they jumped apart in surprise.

"Thank you for comforting him, Sailor. I appreciate you." Vio stated before he pulled Wind into a hug. But before he could let go, Red joined in.

"Nothing better then a group hug!" Red chimed with a laugh. The laughter was contagious and soon both Wind and Vio were laughing too.

A few minutes into this happy group hug a Minish walked over timidly and cleared their throat to get their attention. They all let go and looked at them curiously.

"S-Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to tell you all that beds have been made for all of you. We will try to gather some supplies and such for all of you to try and help you with this quest. But resources are limited. For now please, try to get a good night's sleep? At the very least?" the Minish requested. The three heroes nodded and moved to follow after the Minish. It was going to be a long night of insomnia for a lot of them, Red was sure. But they all had each other right now and that was what mattered.

"I miss Shadow." Vio murmured softly. Red and Wind looked over at him. "He doesn't deserve this. He's a hero. He's not a villain. not anymore. He helped us. Why did this happen to him?"

It was at this moment that Red realized that Vio hasn't had a chance yet to process what had happened. Not just to them but to Shadow as well. Red immediately pulled Vio into a tight embrace to try and comfort his brother. Wind joined in. More arms joined in a moment later and Red opened an eye to see Blue and Green had joined them. All of them hurt in one way or another. Some more than others. But...

"We'll get through this together. Don't worry." Red murmured softly. Wind hummed in agreement. Green and Blue hugged the three of them tighter and Vio finally broke down in the comfort of those that he cared about. It was a while before they all went into the rest area to get some sleep.


	7. Eye of the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was also not beta'd. It probably shows. Taken and Edited with a few major things, this chapter was my Live Write earlier the day this was posted.

Vio woke up in a pile of limbs. Worst thing he woke up to was Blue's socked foot in his face. He couldn't move his arm due to Green clutching it like a teddy bear, while his other was held captive by Wind in the same way. Then there was Red who was just draped over them all like a blanket. He grumbled to himself only to get Blue's other foot suddenly shoved into his mouth, so he bit down on it.

Blue yelped loud enough to wake everyone in the room and jumped away from Vio who now held the sock in his mouth as the others let him go. Vio sat up and spat the sock out of his mouth then turned to glare at his brother.

"Seriously?! I am not a footstool Blue! Ugh... Now I need to wash out my mouth..." He climbed out of the tangle of boys and moved off to get some water.

"You alright, Blue?" Vio heard Green ask their brother.

"He bit my toe! Why would he do that?!" Blue complained loudly.

"Well to be fair, I woke up just as you shoved a foot into his mouth in your sleep. I didn't let go of his arm fast enough to let him push your feet away." Wind stated. "Sorry about that."

Vio came back looking grumpy but he was more awake then a few moments ago. Vio looked around at the glares they were getting from the other heroes, but in that moment he didn't care.

"We need to finish our preparations for confronting Majora. So we may as well wake up now to complete everything and finalize our strategy." Vio stated, getting a nod of approval from Time and groans from everyone else.

With a quiet sigh, Vio moved to gather his things and change really fast. When he was done they moved to sit on chairs and beds in the room to discuss the battle tactics. Vio was very glad that Warriors was taking the lead on this part. Though Red continued to demand that the Minish not be harmed. It was both amusing to watch Red and the Captain go at that argument, but also frustrating.

"I get the last blow." Vio stated with no room for argument. The group went silent and looked at him. "I get the final blow on Majora. I honestly don't care if Vaati is injured or not. The fact that he  _ LET _ himself get corrupted a second time with magic he didn't fully understand, is his own fault. And No Red, If he was innocent he would have let Ezlo study it with him. In fact I think Ezlo may have known what it was in the first place."

He watched Red sink back down, not wanting to accept that, but it was clear to Vio that he was reluctantly agreeing the more thoughtful he looked. Finally, Red's head dropped lower and he murmured a soft agreement. Vio would have reached over to him to comfort him but he saw Green do it for him.

"So Vio gets the final blow." Time stated. "If we have to harm the Minish that are mind controlled, then we have to. They may be innocents, but we don't have much of a choice if we want to survive this."

Red let out a soft sob that was muffled by Green's tunic. Vio could understand that. But he wanted revenge for Shadow.

"Let's get the rest of our supplies ready to go. I believe that the Minish and Fairies here have repaired out gear for this." Vio stated gently, not wanting to upset Red anymore then he already had.

As one, the group got up and followed Vio to the armory where the Mountain Minish were finishing up the repairs to Time's armor. The Village Minish were repairing Warriors' scarf. A lady Minish took the finished Scarf and moved over to Warriors and carefully wrapped it around his neck. He immediately inspected the fixed area. He smiled at her and thanked her, making all the elements smile. Vio looked over to the weapons as Sky and Wild walked over to the smiths to get a weapon. Hopefully the sword given to the champion wouldn't shatter on impact.

He heard Time putting on his armor, as well as all the others getting geared up. Vio walked over to get his Four Sword sharpened, when he was joined by Blue, then Green, and finally Red, who he could tell wasn't very happy with him, but he couldn't blame him.

"I'm sorry, Red. But you know this is going to have to be this way..." Vio stated softly.

"...I know. I just don't want anyone to get hurt or... or die..." Red replied with a sniffle.

"Well... Let's do our best to set everyone free before it has to come to the second thing." Vio stated, placing a hand on Red's shoulder. Red smiled sadly at him.

"We just have to follow the plan exactly to make sure no one has to." Blue stated. Green hummed in agreement.

It took them three hours to gather everything in preparation of this upcoming fight. They had to find Majora first, that was the only issue now. But there was also the possibility that Majora could use Shadow for something, but Vio hoped that didn't happen. He would keep hope that this would all end once Majora was gone, that the Minish would be freed, and Shadow would know him again... know all of them again.

"Are we all ready to go?" Time called out to everyone, making Vio look up at him. There was a sound of agreement from everyone. They all held their swords in hand as Time then ordered them to move out. None of them really knew where they were going to find Majora, but they were going to look everywhere. First place was the Forest Minish Village.

They entered the village slowly, on high alert. The place was void of life as they all looked around.

"Fan out." Warriors commanded. As one they all fanned out to search the homes and shops. None of them found anything of note, nor any Minish. When they all grouped up again, they all gave a negative report.

Suddenly, a laugh rang out. One they all knew. Turning towards the voice, was Majora, floating just above a large home and laughing at their inability to find anyone.

"Majora! Come down here and Fight!" Vio snarled.

Majora just started to laugh even more.

"Now why would I do that? This is too much fun watching you all here. And now that I know where the rest of the Minish are hiding It will make things so much easier~" Majora stated in glee.

The realization of those words hit everyone like a boulder. The group that had just helped them... were now in danger.

The group turned towards the shrine and booked it to get back. They had to make it in time. This was not something they had planned for!

Vio was the first to pass through the defensive barrier, followed by Sky, Legend, and Hyrule. Moments later the rest of their group followed. But they all froze at the sight before them. The bodies of Minish and Fairies were littered all over the ground, blood everywhere. It was a massacre. Like someone had waited for the heroes to leave the place defenseless and chose to attack. Not only that but some of them were in pieces. Almost like they had been blown up by a bomb.    
  
“I think I’m going to be sick.” Time muttered. There were murmurs of agreement as the group turned away to allow a moment of silence for those that had fallen.

The cry that ripped through the collective silence the loudest was from Red. Vio looked over to him in shock. That wasn't a cry of anguish, that was a cry of rage. Red was the first one to run back towards the village.

"Red!" Vio cried out and took off after him. The rest followed swiftly. Back in the village Vio skid to a halt upon seeing his brother locked in combat with Majora, only to watch him get flung back by magic. Majora laughed again, bringing up a force-field to protect itself. Vio ran to Red’s side to make sure he was alright. Blue and Green came over as well to help protect their downed brother. Red struggled to get up with sheer determination and spite.

"You want to fight that badly~ I'll choose one of you. And only that one can fight me. Those are the rules~ The rest of you must stay back. If I win, you all die~ If the one I choose wins, then everyone is free and perhaps things can go on the way things were." Majora stated, a smile clear in his voice.

"Fine!" Wind snarled. "Choose wisely! Because we all want to kick your mother fucking ass!"

"Language, Child. And my choice is you. The little Shattered Element of Earth~" Majora pointed a claw at Vio.

"...Fine. But you don't know what you just unleashed." Vio growled and stepped forward. That force-field suddenly expanded forcing everyone else back until there was no chance they could get to Vio in time if Majora won. Vio moved to get himself ready for this. He hefted his shield up and readied his Four Sword. 

Majora was going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is going to get REALLY dark from this point onward. And at this point there are only 4 chapters left.

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is going to be a fusking crazy ride and it will be getting me completely out of my Fluffy angst comfort zone.


End file.
